


A Candle in the Window

by R_E_R6



Series: Buddie Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Death, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Shannon -mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Buck lights a candle for his aunt each year. When Christopher sees and finds out why,  he wants to do the same for his mom.Sweet family feels with a small side of supernatural conspiracy theories.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056614
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	A Candle in the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of the Buddie Discord Advent. Prompt: A Candle in the Window. 
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone fic or as a continuation of the previous two fics in the series.

Dusk is falling rapidly by the time Eddie and Buck finish packing Christopher’s Christmas presents into bags. Yes, multiple bags. Buck definitely went a little overboard, he’ll admit that, but he can’t help that he loves buying gifts for those he loves. As is evidenced by the piles still sitting under the tree. Eddie had shaken his head with a laugh when Buck had begun pulling them all from the large pile. 

“You’re spoiling him,” he’d accused fondly before joking that he didn’t have to try and buy Christopher’s affections because, “he already loves you, Buck.”

Buck had shrugged off the joke but his chest swelled with pride at the last part, especially when Chris added his own agreement. 

“Can I turn on the lights now?” Christopher asks now that there are no more gifts being passed across to capture his curiosity. He’d spent the last few minutes eyeing up each one, the gears in his head turning excitedly as he wondered what was inside. Buck can’t wait for him to find out.

“Sure, you know where the switch is.”

“Yup!”

He makes his way to the switch quickly, and with a click, the room is bathed in the soft flickering glow of the colourful twinkling lights that decorate his tree and the windows behind it. Buck blinks for a few seconds, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Much like every other winter evening, the sunset had snuck up on them and quickly dimmed the room around them without them realising. The sudden light draws Buck’s attention to it, causing his eyes to flit to the window and see that the earlier pale sky has turned a deep Prussian blue. 

“Dark already?” Eddie questions, having noticed the same thing. “I swear the day only just started.”

“Tell me about it,” Buck comments dryly. 

“The days always get shorter near Christmas,” Christopher says, “It’s because of the Earth’s access. We learned about it in science class.”

“That’s right, Buddy, but it’s actually called the Earth’s axis," Buck adds. Unable to resist sharing a fact when the opportunity arises, he and Christopher recall how the Earth’s angle causes the sun to rise and set differently throughout the year. 

“Yeah, all of that,” Eddie agrees with a bemused smile that causes Buck to blush faintly. Buck has always been self-conscious about his tendency to spurt out the most random facts, but he feels bashful under Eddie’s fond gaze. He looks between him and Christopher as if they’re a puzzle he is trying to decipher but he still looks awed and interested by what they’re saying. It’s much better than the awkwardly bewildered looks he usually receives when he goes off on tangents like this. “Does that mean the days will get longer soon? It’s usually some time after Christmas, right?”

“They already have,” Buck informs him with a grin, chuckling when Eddie’s face shows disbelief. “The shortest day of the year was on the twenty-first.”

“That’s called winter solstice,” Chris chimes in, causing Buck to grin and hold out his hand for a low five.

“Exactly,” He praises before turning back to Eddie. “Days have been getting longer since Monday. Well, we have been getting longer periods of daylight.”

“Firstly, I can’t believe you remember this stuff and actually know the day. Secondly, I refuse to believe that days have been longer this week. They definitely felt shorter.”

“I think that’s just the Christmas effect,” Buck grins before moving into Eddie’s space. He places a kiss at his temple before adding “the days always fly by when you’re stressing out and trying to get everything ready for the big day.”

Eddie scoffs at that with a tired nod, “That must be it. I'm beat."

“Mmm,” Buck hums into his hairline, “It’ll all be worth it when you get to see his face tomorrow.”

With that, he places a chaste kiss against Eddie’s lips before pulling away. It puts a smile on Eddie’s face and Buck returns it before backing away and walking over to the side table by the couch. 

Now that it’s dark, he pulls out a candle lighter from the drawer and makes his way over to the window and the candle that sits surrounded by Christmas ornaments. It’s white in colour, with vine patterns in glittering gold swirling around the sides. There had been script across the top when it was new, but the candle is half melted away already and the words are no longer there.

“What’s that for?” Chris asks as Buck lights it up with a ‘click’. 

“It’s a candle for my aunt,” Buck explains softly as the blackened wick catches the fire and casts a yellow glow across the glass.

“I didn’t know you had an aunt,” Eddie comments, intrigued.

“Is she coming for Christmas?” Chris asks with intrigue, unaware of the way Buck’s chest aches. With a mournful such, Buck watches his own head shake in the reflection of the window.

“No, Buddy, she can’t. She actually died when I was in college.” There’s a shuffling of feet behind him before Eddie’s silhouette appears behind him. He watches Eddie’s hand reach out and sinks back into his touch the moment the palm slides across the small of his back.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie mumbles into his ear as his arms circle Buck’s waist, pulling him back against his chest. He nods in understanding, wanting Eddie to know he’s fine.

“Like my mom?” Chris asks. Again, Buck nods. 

Christopher purses his lips consideringly for a second before opening his mouth to ask, “is it her birthday?” and when Buck turns to him and he sees his confusion, Christopher adds, “Me and Dad lit candles on my mom’s birthday. Kind of like a birthday cake, but I had to blow them out instead of her because she wasn’t there.”

His voice is softened by a sadness that’s mirrored in his eyes. Buck immediately wants to reach forwards and wrap him up in a hug. Damn it, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. 

“Shit,” he curses softly, only to feel Eddie shake his head against his shoulder.

“It’s fine, it’s good for him to talk about it,” Eddie whispers in his ear before kissing the back of his neck and pulling away. When Buck turns, Eddie nods encouragingly and Buck takes his word for it.

“No, it’s not her birthday,” Buck says before moving to sit beside Christopher on the couch. “But she used to love Christmas and she would always come over every year at the holidays, so I like lighting the candle so she knows that I still remember her.”

“Cool.” Christopher says distractedly, visibly mulling it over in his head before his features soften and he’s leaning forward curiously. “Did she bring you presents?”

“The best presents,” Buck agrees enthusiastically, glad when it puts a smile on Christopher’s face. “She was the greatest, she always made sure Christmas was fun and that we played lots of games, and she made the best food too.”

Buck’s parents hadn’t been the most enthusiastic when it came to celebrating holidays, always too busy with projects and deadlines. Honestly, if it wasn’t for his Aunt Alana staying for the majority of December each year, Buck is sure Christmas would have felt like just another day. To her, it was a big deal and she made sure to share that with him and Maddie in her usual eccentric way. Buck idolised Alana as a kid, then she became his confidant and his escape in his teenage years whenever the constant pressures from his parents got too much. 

She’d always been a free spirit and encouraged him to live his life in the way that would make him happiest. Buck took what she said to heart, and when she passed on he had been abruptly reminded how precious life is, and how short it can be. He became determined to live his life to the fullest and enjoy it just as she did, going so far as to quit college in spite of his parents’ wishes and set off to explore South America without a backwards glance. 

Buck relays all this with a smile, happy to share her memory with someone other than his sister. He is grinning by the end of his explanation, listening to Christopher laugh as he recounts ‘The Great Christmas Eve Disaster of 2006’

“She sounds fun,” Christopher says through his giggles.

“She does,” Eddie agrees, now standing beside him. “It also sounds as if you’re a lot like her.”

“She was,” Buck tells Christopher before addressing Eddie, “and I’d like to think so.”

“Was she as reckless as you though?” Eddie asks, half to mock and half out of genuine curiosity. Buck pushes on his arm with his lips pursed.

“I’m not that reckless,” he defends, “but yeah, she was way worse.”

“Oh this I have to hear,” Eddie declares before sitting himself on the floor facing Buck with his legs outstretched towards him.

“Yeah, tell us more stories.”

With a smile, Buck does. As more and more memories weave together to form the tales that flow from his lips, his chest feels lighter. Eddie and Christopher listen intently the whole time until Chris is snug against his side and Buck can’t wipe the smile from his face. All the while, Eddie looks on fondly.

Eventually, though, the pair have to leave to get ready for tomorrow. Despite their growing relationship, Buck and Eddie have decided to keep their respective family Christmas plans. While Buck has dinner with Maddie, Chimney and Albert in their apartment, Eddie will be at his Abuela’s surrounded by whatever family is local for the season. Eddie’s family is much larger than Buck’s on both sides and Buck has no way of keeping track of all the names that have been flying around in the run up to the day. It has caused Eddie to joke once or twice about making them wear name tags when Buck eventually meets them all, but Buck assured him he is much better with names once he can put them to faces. 

* * *

Once the pair have left to return home, Buck spends some time bagging up the rest of the presents. He had given out presents earlier in the week, so all he has left under there now are for tomorrow’s hosts and another bag that he plans to drop off at Bobby and Athena’s in the morning. As an added Christmas gift, he’d convinced Bobby to make him a big bowl of chocolate mousse for him to take to dinner tomorrow. It’s not the most traditional of desserts for the occasion, but Maddie’s pregnancy has had her craving chocolate-covered  _ everything _ for the past two weeks and he knows she loves Bobby’s mousse. In exchange, all he’d had to do was a little subtle digging to find out what Athena wants for Christmas.

He’d gotten an answer easily, his investigative skills second to none. At least, that’s what he’d told Bobby. In reality, Athena had seen right through his questioning and called him out for snooping on Bobby’s behalf. But after some gentle scolding, she’d not so subtly told him she was in serious need of a spa day so he is calling it a win anyway. Athena’s a skilled woman, he is certain she will do an excellent job of acting surprised. Especially when she realises Bobby had decided to book a spa weekend instead of just a day.

He’s just texting back and forth with Bobby, double-checking when it’s okay for him to stop by, when the phone begins ringing in his hands. 

“Eddie?” he questions aloud before accepting the call. It's a little odd for Eddie to be calling so soon after leaving. “Hey, Babe, what’s up? Miss me already?”

It’s a joke, really, meant to be teasing in order to hide his worry. However, Eddie answers with sincerity anyway.

“Always,” he admits without hesitation. Buck doesn’t dare look at his reflection, not wanting to see how ridiculously bashful he must look right now. He doesn’t quite know what to say in reply to that. The only response he can think of is to kiss him but, sadly, that isn’t possible right now.

“That’s not why I called right now though,” Eddie adds softly. “But maybe I should call and tell you that more often if it makes you so speechless.”

“Yeah, of course,” Buck replies vaguely. He means for Eddie to continue and say why he called, but Eddie’s chuckle through the line makes him realise how it must sound and he feels his cheeks warming.

“Noted,” Eddie quips, before becoming serious. “I was actually calling to see if you know where I can get candles.”

Buck’s eyebrows knit together, “Is your power okay? You have some candles in the-”

“I know,” Eddie sighs, “Christopher wanted a different one, like your one. Power and everything are fine, he just asked if we could light a candle for Shannon like your aunt’s.”

“Oh,” Buck trails off into silence, not quite sure what to say given the undercurrent of sadness flowing through Eddie’s words. 

“Sorry,” Eddie apologises, taking his silence for awkwardness. “It was probably insensitive to ask. I mean, it’s your thing and she was my ex, I’ll just tell him...something. Never mind, I'll figure it out.”

“Eddie, wait, it’s fine,” Buck assures. “I was just a little surprised, I wasn’t expecting him to want to do the same, you know?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, understanding. “It threw me for a loop too, but he listened to what you said about your aunt and he wants his mom to know he is thinking of her too.”

“That’s so sweet,” Buck coos sadly, “so what’s the problem?” 

Eddie sighs, “Well, apparently my candles aren’t good enough for my kid.”

“He told you that?” Buck asks with a chuff.

“Oh no, he told me they were plain and ugly,” Eddie elaborates, spurring Buck to let out a short bark of laughter. “I’m not joking, he looked me dead in the face and told me they’re not good enough and that I should let you buy our candles from now on.”

Buck is full-on laughing now and is only encouraged more when Christopher and Eddie begin bickering at the end of the line. Meanwhile, Buck is already opening his drawer of candles and inspecting his stash. 

“Put Chris on, would you?” Buck asks, still chuckling.

“Seriously?” Eddie grumbled, before doing as he’s asked.

“Hi, Buck!”

“Hey, I hear you’re giving your dad a hard time about his candles.”

Chris lets out a weary sigh and Buck has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing again.

“He deserves it,” Chris grumbles. “He tried to give my mom a grey candle. That’s so boring.”

As much as he’s obviously trying to hide it, Buck can hear the way his voice dips. He’s clearly disheartened by the idea of using such plain candles for something so important to him.

“I get it,” Buck sympathises, “she’s your mom. You want something a little more special, right?”

“Exactly,” Christopher admits. “I just want her to like it.”

“Hey, listen here. She would like it either way, alright?”

“That’s what dad said,” Chris mumbles.

“He’s right,” Buck confirms. “I know she would just love that you were being so thoughtful regardless of what the candle looked like. That being said, does your dad really only have  _ grey _ candles?”

“Yup.”

“That is boring.”

“Told you,” he grumbles. Buck grins and doesn’t even pretend he hasn’t been inspecting his collection before reaching in to grab one.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered. Your mom liked green, right?”

“Yup, that was her favourite. How did you know?”

“Ahhh,” Buck says secretively, “wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I do,” Christopher says flatly. Buck scoffs, Chris definitely has Pepa’s dry humour.

“I’ll tell you when I get there alright? Now stop making fun of your dad’s candles or he’ll be pouting all night and Santa won’t come.”

Christopher chuckles. “I know Santa isn’t real, Buck.”

Buck gasps dramatically, “You take that back!”

It gets a laugh pouring in from the other end of the line and he smiles as he makes a grab for his keys and his jacket. Right next to his coat hook is a picture Christopher drew him some months ago, featuring himself, Buck, Eddie, and Shannon in a pale green dress. 

"Aright, I’m leaving, tell your dad to put his boring candles back.”

“Thank you, Buck.”

“No problem, I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.”

As they’re hanging up, Buck faintly hears Eddie in the background questioning Christopher’s words and hopes he isn’t overstepping. Still, he can’t back out now and steps up to his window.

“Well, duty calls, Alana,” he says as he blows gently to extinguish the flame. Think white smoke dances through the air and he watches it twist in the air, a lump forming in his throat. 

“You’d have liked them,” he says decisively as the smoke thins out to nothing. Then, he turns out his lights, grabs his keys and makes his way out the door.

* * *

It turns out he needn’t have worried because, when he opens the door twenty minutes later, Eddie looks at Buck with nothing but admiration.

“You didn’t have to come all the way here, I was just calling to see where I could buy some nicer candles.”

Buck scoffs and says, “nowhere this late on Christmas Eve,” before pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheeks and brushing past him. He loves Eddie, but he is not the Diaz he is here to see.

“You’re here!” Christopher greets, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist as soon as he’s within reaching distance. Buck kneels immediately to hug him back. 

“I told you I would be. Now, is this one better?”

The candle he presents is a pale green and shaped like a star. It sits in a rose-gold case adorned in glitter, that sparkles when it catches the lights of their Christmas tree. 

“It’s perfect,” Chris compliments happily, though his smile is tight and his eyes glassy.

“She’s going to love that one,” Eddie adds, coming to sit beside Christopher on the couch. His arm goes across his son’s shoulders and rubs at his arm to comfort him. Buck watches the two of them as Chris sinks into Eddie’s side for a few moments to inspect the shining case of the candle. He feels a little like an intruder, but Eddie catches his eyes as he places a kiss on Christopher’s head before mouthing “thank you” and Buck is glad he’s here when he spots the way Eddie’s eyes shine with unshed tears. 

“Come on, you two,” he says, pulling them from their thoughts, “let’s not keep her waiting.”

Then, with an exaggerated flourish that gets a real smile out of Christopher, Buck pulls out the same candle lighter he’d used earlier that evening and holds out a hand. Christopher places his own on top of it, his palm dwarfed in Buck’s, and leads them all over to the window. 

“Can I light it?” He asked once the candle is placed on the windowsill. Buck looks to Eddie, who nods.

“Yeah,” he agrees, his voice quiet. It’s obvious he isn’t as unaffected by the way the night has turned out as he would like to pretend. It has Buck reaching out a hand and sliding it in Eddie’s. They curl together easily, Eddie taking comfort in Buck’s grip. 

“Maybe you should light it together, like a family thing,” Buck suggests, “I think your mom would like that.” 

Christopher thinks for a moment and looks back at Eddie before agreeing. “Yeah, okay.”

Then, Buck hands over the lighter and watches as their hands curl around it together and click on the flame. As the wick catches alight, Buck hears and feels Christopher release a sigh beside him and notes that he looks lighter, as if a large weight has been lifted from his tiny shoulders. It makes him wonder whether or not he’d been thinking about Shannon before today and not just because of what happened at his place earlier. 

“Can I-” Christopher sounds hesitant and cuts himself off. 

“What is it?” Eddie encourages. His eyes bore into his sons for a second or two, urging him to say what he is holding back. Then, Christopher takes a breath and turns to Buck. 

“Can I make a wish? Do you do that?” 

Buck smiles softly. “You can do whatever you want. I’m sure your mom won’t mind if you make a wish.”

“Okay,” Chris agrees before turning to face the candle. In the reflection, Buck can see his eyes flutter closed and his features display his concentration. Whatever he is wishing for, he seems determined to make sure he does it right. Eddie must notice too because he places a hand on each of his son’s shoulders and rubs gently. 

Buck decides to give them a moment alone then, and quietly stands before tiptoeing off to the kitchen. He is very familiar with the layout of Eddie’s kitchen at this point, so easily finds everything he is looking for when he decides to busy himself by making hot chocolate. Eddie enters the kitchen just as he’s adding whipped cream, and hugs Buck from behind as he tops them all with shaved chocolate. 

“I love you,” Eddie mumbles into his shoulders, leaning his weight against Buck’s back. 

“I love you too,” Buck whispers back, turning his head over his shoulder. The movement causes him to twist slightly and Eddie takes that as an opportunity to step back and give Buck room to turn completely. Once he does, Eddie presses against his front and buries his face in the crook of Buck’s neck. 

“You’re amazing, and I love you.” He repeats against Buck’s skin before kissing the spot and hugging him even tighter. Buck hugs back just as firmly and runs a hand through Eddie’s hair as his neck becomes damp with tears. When he finally pulls away, Eddie’s eyes are rimmed red and Buck wipes his thumbs over his lashes gently to brush away the leftover tears. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Buck tells him earnestly. “I’m not accepting apologies. Seriously, never be sorry for this.” 

Eddie hesitates for a moment then nods jerkily. “Thank you.”

Buck hums his approval and kisses Eddie’s temple. “Now, the gratitude I  _ will _ accept, just so long as you drink your hot chocolate.”

That actually gets a smile, “Deal.”

They don’t talk much after that, both of them content to just let the moment be what it is. Buck knows Eddie will talk when he’s ready if there’s something more he wants to say, and Eddie knows Buck will listen. 

By the time the hot chocolate has cooled, Christopher is making his way into the kitchen and takes a seat with his own mug. Together, the three of them sit at the table and take a few sips in silence to let the warmth run through them. 

Maybe this should feel awkward, Buck thinks. He imagines some people might feel awkward. Yet, sitting with Eddie’s hand collapsed in his over the table, and Christopher stealing glances at them over the rim of his mug with a small smile, Buck feels a sense of relief about the room. 

Slowly, conversation builds. Nothing big at first, just comfortable chatter that weaves its way through the sombre atmosphere and slowly lifts the mood. At one point, Buck hints at leaving only for Christopher to insist he stays longer, until he’s asleep. By the time their mugs are clean and dry, Christopher sounds much more cheerful but it’s perhaps a little too long past his bedtime. Eddie calls time a little after that, slowly ushering Christopher to bed with Buck following along behind at their insistence. 

Getting Christopher to sleep is easy once he’s in bed. Brushing his teeth was another story, but Buck was quite comforted by the debate he heard coming from the bathroom as an alternative to the earlier silence. Once Christopher’s head hits the pillow though, a yawn takes over his features before he pulls his duvet up to his neck and sinks into a restful sleep straight away. 

“Goodnight,” they each whisper anyway before quietly making their way back to the living room. 

* * *

An hour later, the two are still cuddled together on the couch. The candle is still burning on the windowsill, the flame remaining steady as the lights around it suddenly begin flashing. 

“I really need to learn how to change the setting on those,” Eddie comments absently. Buck hums in reply and turns to face him, reaching up to stroke his hair back away from his face. 

“How are you doing?” Buck asks at the risk of ruining the mood.

“I’m good,” Eddie insists, “I think this was good for both of us. Thank you, again, you really didn’t have to come here.”

“No, I did,” Buck says with a shrug. As far as he is concerned, they needed him so here he is, no question about it. 

“Still, it means a lot to Christopher.” Eddie looks down to where he is wringing his hands together in his lap before admitting, “And to me.”

Buck reaches out slowly and tilts Eddie chin up between his thumb and forefinger until their eyes lock. 

“Any time,” he states, “I mean it.”

Buck hopes Eddie understands. He doesn’t want him to feel like he can’t talk about Shannon, or that he can’t still feel anything for her now that they’re together. He still feels the hole left behind in his heart by the loss of his Aunt Alana, and he knows Eddie’s relationship with Shannon was a lot more complicated than that, especially near to the time of her death. He can’t even begin to imagine how Eddie must feel, nor does he expect Eddie to stop having these feelings. Grief is permanent, no matter what anyone says. At least in Buck’s experience, it is. 

“I know you do,” Eddie whispers. “It means a lot.”

“Yeah well, you mean a lot to me so I guess we’re even.”

Eddie kisses him then, soft and slow and the lights behind them explode in flashes again. Buck makes a mental note to change the setting before he turns them off so that Eddie doesn’t have to try and figure it out tomorrow.

“Nah,” Eddie denies, “I think I still owe you a few kisses before I even it out”

Buck’s chuckle is cut off by another kiss, that becomes a series of kissing until they’re engaged in a sweet, languid make-out session that neither of them can bear to pull away from. In fact, the only reason they do is that Buck is surprised by a yawn that breaks them apart. 

“Tired?” Eddie teases, placing another kiss to Buck’s cheek. 

Buck nods, unable to deny it now that he is paying attention. His eyelids feel much heavier than he remembers, and his jaw twitches with the need to yawn again. He tries to hold it back, but he can’t. 

“Okay, definitely tired,” Eddie concludes with a breathy laugh.

“Yeah,” Buck agrees reluctantly, “I’d better go.”

God, leaving is the last thing he wants to do. The urge to crawl into Eddie’s lap and fall asleep right here, curled against him on the couch, is almost too strong to resist. He has to practically peel his ass from the couch in order to force himself to stand.

“Stay,” Eddie requests, catching Buck’s hand in his before he can take a step further. “Spend the night.”

“What about tomorrow?” Buck murmurs, though his shoulders are already slumping as eyes up the couch. It’s tempting. 

“What, you mean waking up here Christmas morning? I don’t see the problem,” Eddie reasons. “Christopher will love it if you’re here, even if it’s just for the morning. Plus, this way you can see him open his presents before you go to Maddie’s.”

And, well, Buck doesn’t need any more convincing than that. 

At his nod, Eddie stands and Buck wraps himself around him. Eddie chuckles when he tries to walk in the opposite direction of the bedroom, only for Buck to hold tighter and pull him towards the hallway.

“I gotta blow out the candle, Buck. Setting fire to my own house would just be embarrassing.”

Oh yeah, the candle. Blowing that out is probably best.

“Mmm,” Buck agrees tiredly, letting Eddie go for the few seconds it takes for him to walk across the room and extinguish the flame. 

“All done,” Eddie proclaims, but Buck is already embracing him again.

“Night, Shannon,” Buck calls back around a yawn as they walk through the hallway towards Eddie’s bedroom, earning him another deep chuckle from his boyfriend. 

He doesn’t let go once they’re there and barely detaches himself long enough for them to get undressed for bed. Still, it’s still too long for Buck’s liking and he clings to Eddie as soon as they’re both beneath the sheets. Eddie just smiles, pleased, and allows Buck to twist them into a tangle of limbs. Then, he strokes a hand through Buck’s hair to help him settle and lull him into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

The next thing Buck hears is Christopher calling out excitedly the next morning. 

“Dad! Dad! It’s Christmas morning."

Eddie grumbles and pulls away to roll towards the door. “Alright, just give us-”

“Buck! You’re here!”

Buck smiles at his excitement and blinks open his eyes. “Morning.”

“She actually did it,” Christopher muses with a grin.

“Who did?” Eddie enquires as Buck also turns over to face them. 

“Mom,” Christopher states as if it should be obvious. Maybe it is, Buck is still too close to sleep to figure it out. “It was my wish.”

Buck smiles at that, remembering how he’d asked to make a wish to Shannon the night before. Wait, does that mean…

“You wished for Buck to be here?”

“Uh-huh,” Chris confirms, “I know Buck has to go later, but I asked mom if she could help Buck stay and spend some of Christmas with us like a family.”

Buck blinks once. Twice. Three times. 

“Huh.” He wasn’t expecting that at all. Although now he thinks about it….nope, it’s way too early for ghost theories, even if it is strange how quickly he became tired last night, right as he was about to leave. No, he's not going there. Besides, it's hard to think a bout anything when Christopher just called him family, that’s huge. “Wow.”

Christopher doesn’t seem put off by his lack of reaction. Instead, he seems amused by Buck’s speechlessness. 

“Come on, we have to open presents before you go.”

With that he’s off down the hallway, wasting no time in kick-starting the festivities. Buck sits up slowly, facing an equally flummoxed Eddie.

“You don’t think…”

“It’s not possible, right?”

“Dad, Buck, come on.”

Shaking the thoughts of Christopher’s wish from his head, Buck decides to hurry up so he can spend as much time with them as possible -regardless of whether or not his boyfriend’s dead wife is somehow the reason he is here. Together, he and Eddie get dressed quickly while Christopher continues calling impatiently. 

When they make it to the living room, the shining case of the star-shaped candle glistens in the light of the rising sun.

  
  



End file.
